Instagram
by Aiilana
Summary: Anthony tiene una adiccion, a Ian no le agrada para nada esa adiccion -Bad Summary - -U es mi primer Ianthony fanfic asi que sepan disculpar...


-¡Corten, listo chicos!

Al fin, todos podían relajarse, ya habían terminado oficialmente la toma necesarias para el episodio de esa semana para Smosh y se disponían a tomarse un respiro para beber algo, reírse un rato mientras preparaban las cosas para irse. Anthony tomo su teléfono con la intención de tomarse una foto con todo el grupo de filmación por detrás de el para su Instagram.

Prácticamente, era adicto a Instagram. Demasiado para el gusto de Ian que apenas lo vio con su cámara sacándose la dichosa foto ya supuso para que fuera, blanqueo los ojos antes de acercarse al moreno.

-¿Otra foto para esa mierda de Instagram? –Pregunto seco –necesitas ayuda.

-Ya te he dicho, no soy adicto, son solo fotos además no hacen daño a nadie –agrego en su defensa mientras subia la foto a su cuenta personal.

-Tal vez no hagan daño pero hay gente que está harta de ver tus estupideces, no hace falta que le digas a todo el mundo si te salió un juanete o si tu cabello esta desordenado o si estas en el baño…-

-Entonces nómbrame a alguien a quien le moleste mis fotos –dijo Anthony comenzando a molestarse por tantas quejas.

-A mí.

Con su argumento ya dicho Ian se fue dejando a Anthony con una revelación.

Ian estaba celoso. Su mirada se lo decía y el castaño era pésimo mintiendo en ese sentido. No había otra explicación para su comportamiento y si se ponía a pensar había fundamentos para que se sintiera así. Hasta la fecha él jamás subió una foto de sí mismo con Ian o una de este ultimo solo.

_-Admito que es en parte mi culpa, solo un poco. Llevamos más de 4 años saliendo y 2 de ellos de forma oficial para los fans sin mencionar los más de 10 años que tenemos de amistad…Demonios, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_

El resto del día se mantuvo con esta única pregunta rondando por su cabeza hasta caída la noche ya momento en que decidió despejarse un poco y hacerle compañía a su novio en el sofá que miraba algún programa al azar en la televisión.

-¿Qué miras? –pregunto casualmente.

-Nada importante –respondió Ian sin prestar mucha atención a Anthony.

-Bien…-el moreno suspiro relajando los músculos buscando una posición cómoda en el sofá y en parte consistía en pasar su brazo por los hombros de su novio pero apenas lo toco él se levanto -¿Qué te pasa?

-Me iré a dormir –atino a decir en dirección a la habitación.

Anthony se quedo solo con el ruido de la televisión de fondo entre tanto silencio.

-En qué momento se volvió más complicado que una chica –se admiraba por el comportamiento de Ian pero no quiso darle mucha importancia porque sabía que tarde o temprano se le pasaría, o se le estaba ocurriendo una mejor idea.

Se quedo un rato mas mirando la televisión, aun eran las 10 de la noche y no tenía intenciones de "dormir" como su novio.

Ahora eran mas de las 2 de la mañana cuando entro con sigilo a la habitación intentando no despertar al bulto que dormía plácidamente en la cama, se cambio de ropa y se metió bajo las sabanas deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del castaño que justamente le daba la espalda. Se quedo mirándole por sobre el hombro la paz que transmitía sus facciones al dormir, su cabello adorable e irresistiblemente alborotado que le provocaba ese cosquilleo en el estomago al verlo. Eran los únicos momentos de paz en donde podía tomarse el tiempo para admirar a ese ser perfecto que dormía a su lado sin que este estuviese cometiendo alguna estupidez a su alrededor y no era que no le gustase, al contrario, pero ahora podía tener la libertad de mirarlo dormir sin que el otro se enterara.

-Buenas noches, bebe –susurro a su novio en el oído, le beso en el cuello antes de caer dormido junto al hombre que amaba.

_A la mañana siguiente…._

-¡Anthony!

Ian grito desde la sala oficina, el nombrado fijo la vista al pasillo por donde aparecía su pareja con actitud enfadada parándose delante de él con las cejas juntas. Anthony dejo su taza de café en la mesa con total tranquilidad y le prestó atención a Ian.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-¡¿Qué que pasa, encima tienes el descaro de preguntarme que demonios pasa?! –el chico de ojos azules levanto la voz para sorpresa del moreno pero lo disimulo con la misma actitud calmada -¡Dime qué demonios hace esta foto MIA en tu estúpido Instagram!

Levanto su teléfono mostrando perfectamente una foto suya en blanco y negro algo peculiar por que se le podía ver durmiendo. Anthony ahora si tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse, se levanto y camino hacia su novio que seguía gritando iracundo, lo tomo de la cintura para hacerlo callar sellando sus labios.

Y funciono, al instante los músculos tensos del castaño se relajaron y se unió al movimiento de sus labios contra los de Anthony que se fruncieron en una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora. Segundos después se separaron por falta de aire mirándose el uno al otro en silencio.

-Demonios…-murmuro el castaño por lo bajo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Maldice todo lo que quieras, lo hecho, hecho esta –sonó condescendiente, Ian chisto con signo de aun seguir enfadado.

-¡Pero porque, sabes lo que pienso de esa página de porquería! –reclamo Ian.

-¿Quieres saber el porqué? –su novio levanto las cejas a modo de "si" –es porque estas celoso –una vez mas el castaño blanqueo los ojos –no intentes ocultarlo, estas súper celoso de que suba un millón de fotos mías, junto con mis amigos, con los chicos del grupo pero ni una sola contigo…¿no es así?

-No son celos Anthony –contesto Ian luego de unos momentos.

-Admitelo de una vez, son celos y estar celoso no es nada malo, solo….solo dilo ya.

Miro angustiado a Ian, realmente necesitaba esa respuesta de su parte porque de no ser así significaba que no conocía tan bien a su novio como siempre alardeaba y gran parte de su orgullo se desmoronaría con ellos. Dentro de su mismo detestaba el simple hecho de no conocer realmente a la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, a su mejor amigo que conoce mas de la mitad de su vida. Era patético si le preguntaban.

En el otro lado de la línea Ian no quería admitir que realmente odiaba ser un poco "olvidado" en la vida pública de su novio en internet, pero su orgullo le impedía decir lo que realmente sentía. Le bastaba con que Anthony se burlara a veces diciendo que el era la "mujer" dentro de la relación así que debía permanecer duro, inflexible y frio si quería reafirmar su hombría sin embargo en una relación entre hombres era un poco difícil.

Y en conclusión era, básicamente, un juego de "Tira y afloje" entre ambas partes y siempre a causa del orgullo sentimiento superior que siempre destruye relaciones, lazos fuertes que con el tiempo se forjaron en tan solo un pestañeo si nadie lo deja de lado para poder dejar que ese amor incondicional lo reemplace.

Anthony e Ian lo sabían a la perfección. El menor suspiro llegando a la conclusión de mandar al diablo su orgullo en ese mismo instante por que el dolor en los ojos de su novio le partía el alma.

-Tu ganas…-dijo Ian dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –estoy celoso de pensar que tal vez te avergüenzas de mi o que no me tomes muy enserio como para poder aparecer de vez en cuando en tu Instagram…-rio para si mismo con un deje de tristeza en su voz –me siento desplazado y temo que algún dia me desplaces definitivamente de tu vida.

-Eres un idiota porque eso jamás va a pasar –anthony se mordió los labios al oir la confesión de su novio –nunca te deje de amar y jamás lo dejare de hacer asi que no me vengas con estupideces como esas, porque no son ciertas, ¿o acaso quiere que te lo demuestre?

En medio de su discurso acerco su rostro al de Ian hasta que sus frentes y narices se tocaban, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del tacto entre si, inhalando la esencia natural del otro.

-Hazlo, por favor –rogo desesperado Ian sin abrir los ojos.

Los suaves labios de Anthony chocaron contra los suyos en un beso tan significativo y cargado de emoción, en un frenesí en el que sus lenguas eran protagonistas que desprendían una sensación de euforia en sus cuerpos que recibían oleadas de adrenalina en forma de chispas que recorrían su piel. Pero todo acabo cuando sus pulmones reclamaban ya a gritos un poco de aire obligándolos a separarse pero no demasiado, aun con cierta cercanía entre sus rostros y sin aun romper contacto visual.

-Te amo Ian, te ame en el pasado y lo seguire haciendo en el futuro –susurro Anthony mirando con dulzura a su novio directamente a los ojos transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por el –y si tengo que dar mi vida para demostrártelo, no lo dudare ni dos segundos. Te amo de aquí hasta el final del universo y hasta el final de los días y lo hago con toda mi alma porque tú tienes mi corazón.

Ian no sabia que decir, las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta pero no salian por tantas emociones que sentía al oir las palabras mas dulces que jamás había oído en su vida emocionándose por ser Anthony quien se las dijo. Los ojos se le humedecieron de la emoción y sin mas se arrojo contra los labios de su novio besándolo con sentimiento, con tanto amor que el también sentía por el moreno todo transmitido en un beso que era eterno como el tiempo mismo.

Pero un sonido lo saco de su ensueño separándose de su entretención para notar a Anthony sosteniendo su teléfono frente a ellos y que el ruido provenía de este en el momento que saco una foto de ambos besándose con pasión. Estaba por replicarle a Anthony cuando este se volvió y le pellizco los labios.

-Ahora que al fin admitiste que estas celoso, creo que es momento de celebrarlo con una foto mas que especial –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja contagiando el gesto a Ian que no se resistió a esa sonrisa perfecta que lo había cautivado desde los 16.

-Aun que ¿crees que es bueno mostrarles a los fans las maneras en como comenzamos todas las mañanas? –pregunto el castaño sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro –me gustaria mantener en secreto lo que hacemos después.

-Y tampoco necesito hacerlo, es un secreto entre nosotros dos –agrego antes de volver a besar a Ian.

Giro la cabeza hacia su acompañante desnudo cubierto solo con las sabanas de la cintura para abajo a consecuencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre esas 4 paredes, sonrio al saber que Ian era simplemente suyo aunque en ese momento lo ignoraba dándole la espalda porque tenia su atención puesta sobre el laptop.

-¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –llamo perezosamente a su novio acercándose por detras y abrazarlo sin que se molestara –regresa a la cama, puede que el sexo contigo sea maravilloso pero aun no estoy satisfecho…

Murmuro sus últimos palabras en el cuello del menor que ahora regaba con besos y el joven bajo sus labios se estremeció del placer al sentir tal contacto cercano aun con su cuerpo sensible luego del sexo. Pero tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la red de seducción de Anthony y continuo con su tarea en la laptop.

-Anthony, detente estoy buscando algo –replico Ian.

-¿Y que es? –pregunto el moreno un poco enfadado por no recibir atención.

-Esto.

Tecleo con fuerza el botón de enter e inmdiatamente una foto apareció publicada en el Instagram de Anthony, era la misma del beso de hace unos momentos atrás y que su dueño no tardo en subirla y los fans no tardaron en responderla con distintas cosas, sobre todo elogios por ambos.

_"OMG, ustedes son tan malditamente adorables juntos, Ianthony 4 ever!"_

_"Cásense de una puta vez, me están matando con su dulzura!"_

"_Awww, demasiado amor en una foto…"_

_"My feels….muero….de la dulzura…..*muere"_

_"Beso pre-sexo salvaje"_

Con este ultimo comentario Anthony estallo de la risa, por esta razón amaba a sus fans eran tan comprensibles sobre todo las fangirls que siempre andan con sus afirmaciones "sutiles".

-Admito que esto del Instagram podría gustarme –dijo Ian clavando sus ojos en la vista del moreno.

-Y a mi me va a gustar mas tener que subir fotos de mi sexy novio en él.

-Awwww, gracias por lo de sexy –conmovido beso a Anthony –aunque lo de sexy ya lo sabia.

Con esa ultima frase en mente Anthony se interno en una sesión de besos con Ian en la cama sin preocupaciones ni celos, solo ellos y su amor.


End file.
